Subjective Reality
The ability to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality. Combination of Reality Warping and Logic Manipulation. Sub-power of Boundary and Perspective Manipulation. Also Called * Fantasy/Reality * Reality/Fantasy * Fantasy Manipulation Capabilities Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Users can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbounded by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer metaphysical concepts. Techniques * From Dust: creating * Supreme Control: manipulating * All Fiction: erasing * Back Reborn: remaking * Unbound World: full power Applications * Absolute Existence ** Omnilock * Absolute Probability Manipulation * Alpha Reality * Existence Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Logic Manipulation * Meta Ability Creation * Meta Summoning * Meta Teleportation * Meta Magic * Potential Creation * Reality Warping ** Power Warping ** Reality Pushing ** Reality Condition * Superpower Manipulation * Space-Time Manipulation * Truth Manipulation * Unrestricted Wishes **Omnificence Associations * Boundary Manipulation * Perspective Manipulation * Subjective Unity Limitations * Various limitations are possible : duration, number of uses, control, area affected, etc. Known Users * Hōgyoku (Bleach) * Alma Wade (F.E.A.R 3) * Sage of the Six Paths (Naruto) * Users of Izanagi (Naruto) ** Danzo Shimura (Naruto) ** Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) * Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40000) Gallery File:Izanagi.gif|Danzo uses Izanagi to momentarily remove the boundary between reality and illusion in his personal space, turning himself and all fatal damage into a mere dream, and then reappearing as if nothing happened. Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|The Hogyoku removes the boundaries between fantasy and reality, granting Aizen's wish for transcendent evolution. Babutsu Sozo.png|The Sage of the Six Paths creating things from nothing via his Creation of All Things (the original technique from which Izanagi is derived). Potential Creation.png|While still hidden within Rukia, The Hogyoku brought to existence the powers Sado and Orihime were longing for. Wellcome In My World.jpg|Impossible Place. All Just A Dream.jpg|Joker ! Subjective Existence.jpg|Subjective Existence. Peaceful World.jpg|Beautiful World. Don't Make Me Angry.jpg|Don't make me angry. No Longer Useful.jpg|Give and Take. Ascended Warrior.jpg|Ascended Warrior. Cute Healer.jpg|Elven Priestess. Heavenly Paladin.jpg|Heavenly Paladin. Super Ghost.gif|Psychic Queen. X-Women 2.jpg|X-Babes. Succubus Queenj.jpg|Succubus Queen. Chaos Spawn.jpg|That will teach him. Custom New World.jpg|From RPG to reality. Literal Escapism.jpg|Literal Escapism. Category:Powers Category:Rare power Category:Mental Power Category:Temporal Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Meta Powers